prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Otis (episode)
"Otis" is the second episode of the second season of ''Prison Break'' and the twenty-fourth episode overall. The plot is mainly about Lincoln rescuing L.J. from Mahone. Storylines Alexander Mahone Mahone sits in his backyard on the phone. From the other end of the line we hear: “Canadian and Mexican border patrols have all the mug shots. BORTAC’s on high alert.” Mahone: “See if we can get the Mexican border patrol to set up check points fifty miles in.” As Mahone continues to discuss things with his associate, Ives, he stares at a bird bath in his yard. Ives tells him that the Warden from Fox River, Pope called, he’s asking to be kept in the loop, what should he tell him? “Tell him,” Mahone replies, “that he’s no longer in it.” Mahone hangs up, then stands and walks over to the object of his fascination –the birdbath. Mahone peeks over its edge, and his reflection looks back at him. Inside the Command Center, we close in on Charles Patoshik AKA Haywire’s mugshot. Ives asks “No family on Patoshik?.” Another agent responds “Yeah. Till about four years ago when he killed them all.” Ives has another look at the escapees’ mug shots, and holds up an updated rap sheet for Tweener, urging his colleagues to take a look when they get a chance. He posts it on the board underneath Tweener’s photo. Micheal and others Michael sits on a park bench, sporting a cream suit, Cub’s hat and glasses, and looking more like a preppy college student than an escaped con. The front page of the newspaper he’s reading has a story on the Fox River 8 –complete with mug shots and all. But what Michael really seems to be interested in is a family across the way, setting up their Sunday picnic, and the open trunk of their SUV. In an abandoned building, Lincoln, C-Note, Sucre and Abruzzi wait impatiently for Michael’s return. C-Note, a little surly, asks Lincoln: “What’s the plan, man?” Lincoln, equally surly, responds: “No bars on these doors, do what ya like.” Sucre, frustrated as well, chimes in: “With what?” C-Note reminds Lincoln they were supposed to be in Mexico right now drinking margaritas, and waiting for the heat to dip. Sucre, clearly getting more and more anxious by the minute, asks Lincoln where Michael is. Linc tells him he’ll be back. C-Note half-jokingly suggests to Sucre that maybe they should make a go of “the” money –after all it’s just sitting in Tooele, Utah, waiting to be dug up. Lincoln’s had enough of C-Note, “If you’re gonna stay here then shut up!” he commands. Just as things are about to get really heated, Michael returns. “Hey! Relax,” he says as he places a picnic basket full of fried chicken and beer on the table. As the guys chow down, Sucre expresses his concerns about being all over the news. C-Note retorts –“Yeah, and you didn’t see that coming?” Michael approaches them. “Last supper boys. This is the part where we say goodbye.” He hands them some cash, telling them that it’s not much but it’s enough to get them started. As C-Note and Sucre gratefully accept, Abruzzi stands and shoots Michael a look. Michael can tell where this is heading. “No. I’m not telling you where Fibonacci is.” Abruzzi smiles, “Well I didn’t ask. I only ask for a quarter for a phone call.” Michael hands him a dollar “Make four.” Sucre wonders out loud about the other guys. C-Note remarks that they all had a head start –except for T-Bag that is. “Yeah.” Abruzzi begins, “he was, uh, bleeding pretty bad…” Outside the hideout, Michael and Lincoln talk. Michael says: “It’s time to move. We got everything we need. Just a quick stop in Utah and then we’re off to Mexico.” Lincoln however, is not so eager to get going. Lincoln tells Michael that LJ is scheduled to have a hearing today to determine if he gets tried as an adult. Lincoln is resolute: “I can get him.” Michael lets out a sigh, “It’s not the right time.” Michael assures him there will be a right time though –once they get to Mexico, and get off the news. Lincoln protests: LJ is being framed for a double homicide, soon as he looses his hearing they’re gonna ship him out to an adult facility. Today is the only chance Lincoln has to get him. But it’s more than that. He’s already lost Veronica, --he’s not going to lose LJ too. Michael is clearly distraught by this dilemma. He understands the situation, and would never leave LJ behind, but he doesn’t think they can do this now. “There’s no plan in place.” Lincoln tries to reason with him. “Believe me. I know that courthouse. I’ve been there more times than I can remember. The only person guarding him is a bailiff –he carries mace and a big stick.” Michael is incredulous --“So you’re going to bum-rush the courthouse. That’s your plan. Are you serious?” Before Lincoln can answer, Sucre, C-Note and Abruzzi exit the hideout, ready to hit the road. Michael wishes good luck to everyone. They say their goodbyes and Abruzzi puts in his last licks before leaving –“Maybe we’ll see each other again. You never know Michael.” And with an I-know-something-you-don’t-know look, he saunters away. And then the two brothers are alone again. Michael turns to Lincoln, “Tell me everything you know about the courthouse.” Michael and Lincoln Michael and Lincoln enter the lower level of a garage where Michael points to a car covered in dust. “It’s this one, here.”’ and then adds, “Don’t touch the radio.” Lincoln nods, and as Michael readies the car, he makes a phone call. “Yeah hi. I’m with the Des Moines Herald, I’m covering the LJ Burrows hearing. What time’s that start today?” As Linc waits for a response, he becomes nervous when he notices a man entering his vehicle in the exterior lot of the garage. The man does a double take, and Lincoln tries to avoid his glance. Meanwhile Michael nervously puts the key in the car’s ignition, and makes a silent prayer that the car will start. It does. Lincoln gets off the call, and tells Michael that LJ’s hearing is at three o’clock, and will last a half hour max. After that he’ll be taken down to the transport bay at ten till to catch the four o’clock van. As Michael wipes down the filthy car, he asks Lincoln how they’re gonna get close to him. Lincoln says that when he was locked up, he had nothing to do but study the briefs on his case. Nick Savrinn’s bar number was on the front of every one. Michael nods, “We pose as one of his attorneys." In Fox River It’s morning at Fox River Penitentiary, and a C.O. asks Bellick if he got any sleep. Bellick’s not exactly in the mood for small talk, and grumbles that he only got a couple hours worth. The C.O. shakes his head. “Eight of ‘em, I still can’t believe it.” Bellick gets on his soap box, and rants about how this is exhibit A of why you don’t let women work in the military, the police force and especially not a male prison. He continues on, “Cause look what ya get. Dr. Sweetcheeks leaves the door open for Scofield and here we are.” The C.O. chooses his words carefully, as he suggests there might be a little more to the escape than that. Bellick’s adamant, “If Sara Tancredi doesn’t leave her office door unlocked, those eight dirtbags’d be in the SHU right now,” he gets in the C.O.'s face, “Bottom line.” Warden Pope approaches, and Bellick quiets down as he asks him if there’ve been any updates. Pope tells him they were last seen at that cemetery in Oswego, but it doesn’t matter because the FBI has taken over. Pope reveals to Bellick that “You and I have been pulled off the pursuit.” When Bellick asks him why, Pope glances at his watch, “We’re gonna find out shortly. You and I are to report to the D.O.C. headquarters.” Pope and Bellick are interrogated by D.O.C board members in a conference room. Board member Ed Pavelka asks “How was Scofield able to have exclusive access to you. Pull a shank on you and bind you to your chair? The Warden of the penitentiary.” Pope says he trusted him and that Michael betrayed that trust. Pavelka turns to Bellick and asks him if it’s true that all the inmates that escaped or tried to escape worked in Prison Industries; Bellick confirms that it is. Pavelka asks why they had so much time to dig a hole in the floor of the guard’s break room while working for said Prison Industries. Pope defends Bellick, “If any of you ever worked a day in a prison you would know that since an inmate only makes nineteen cents an hour, some are bound to drag their feet.” Pavelka then asks Bellick if he’d sold the rights to run Prison Industries to the highest bidder. Bellick denies it, “Who the hell told you that?” Pope is outraged, “this is unbelievable, while we’re wasting time in here, there are eight escaped convicts out there—“ But before Pope can finish, in walks a surprise witness. Former C.O. Roy Geary! Both Pope and Bellick are less than thrilled to see him, and glare at him as Geary sits down at the meeting table. Pavelka asks Geary if he was employed as a correctional officer at Fox River. Geary confirms, and Bellick adds “Yeah, until he was fired for shaking down inmates.” Pavelka asks Geary if Bellick had an arrangement with any of the inmates regarding Prison Industries. Geary affirms Bellick sold it to John Abruzzi, one of the escaped convicts. Pavelka tells Bellick he has one last chance to “get in front of it” before they start asking for substantiation from other COs. Bellick swallows hard, and admits the truth, but tries to explain that at no time was he aware of any talk of escape. Pavelka cuts him off, telling him that will be all and that they may step out of the room as the DOC decides their fate. It’s clear from Pope’s sour look he is not pleased with Bellick. Pope and Bellick stand across from the D.O.C. Committee who are about to pronounce their sentence. Pope is docked two weeks and placed on three months probation. Bellick, however, doesn’t fare as well, and is “terminated effective immediately.” Bellick is shell-shocked –“I’ve worked at Fox River since I was eighteen years old, being a C.O. is my life.” The committee appreciates that but is unrelenting. Pope is more than a little annoyed. “Look, you know, we could have saved a lot of time if you would have told us from the beginning that this was going to be a railroad.” Pavelka is not amused. “That will be all, Warden.” Pope iterates that there’s only one person out there responsible for the escape, “that’s Michael Scofield, it’s not Officer Bellick, it’s not me. But if you need someone to take the fall, then fine.” They won’t just have Bellick's job, he says, because even though he’s not proud of many of Bellick’s actions, it’ll be a cold day in hell when he turns his back on one of his own men. “I quit,” he says, “That will be all.” And he’s outta there. Theodore Bagwell Dr. Gudat, the veterinarian, finishes the sutures an un-anesthetized T-Bag who fights to stay conscious. T-Bag: “Are you done?” Dr. Gudat: “No. I still have to clean it.” T-Bag presses him, “But you’re done?” Dr. Gudat assures him that he is. As the good doctor puts away his tools, T-Bag summons the courage to look at his newly reattached hand. His entire wrist is a bloody mess, and the stitches look like barbed wire –it ain’t pretty. T-Bag stares at it for a moment, before he’s overcome by a wave of nausea and vomits. As T-Bag washes up in the sink, Dr. Gudat tells him he did his best under the circumstances. “The good news sir, is you had the hand iced and I was able to restore blood flow, and the bones are pinned. However I recommend you get medical attention ASAP.” Gudat gives him a doggie bag with some aspirin, antibiotics, and pain killers, and keeps prattling on, but T-Bag stops him. “You did one helluva job Doc.” Gudat tells him it’s OK for him to leave now, and T-Bag responds “Oh I’m leavin’…but you’re not.” Gudat is taken aback, and assures T-Bag he hasn’t seen anything and won’t tell anyone, but unfortunately T-Bag “fell for that bill a goods once before, never again.” The doctor protests once more that he wouldn’t tell anyone, but T-Bag’s not having it. “You would, and I would die in prison.” Gudat sprints for the door, but T-Bag is on him in a flash – bad arm around the Doc’s neck in a choke hold; his good hand pressing a scalpel to the Doc’s neck. “You did me a solid, so I’ll return the favor,” says T-Bag, “this can go down humanely if you don’t fight. But if you pull a stunt like that again it’s gonna get in-humane right quick. Your call. But one way or another – I’m putting you down Doc.” T-Bag fills a syringe as Dr. Gudat, strapped to an operating table, pleads for his life. “There is a belief in my religion which I know to be true, and it applies to everyone Hindu or not. The acts that we commit in this life determine where we go in the next. And he who commits evil can never hope for eternal happiness.” T-Bag informs the Doctor that he’s more of a “here-and-now type,” and approaches Gudat with the syringe. T-Bag shares his own adage with Gudat. “I’ll tell you something I know is true. The Indians here – the tomahawk variety – some of them believe, well used to believe before most of them were slaughtered, that when a warrior kills another in battle, he absorbs that fallen warrior’s spirit.” He touches the doctor’s cheek and whispers soothingly “So this isn’t the end for you, Doc. You’re with me now.” T-Bag jams the syringe into the doctor’s arm. Gudat’s eyes flutter for a moment, then he exhales one last time. Dr. Gudat lies dead on the medical table in the vet clinic, and in the background we see T-Bag bleaching his hair in the sink with some oxidation dye. A blonde T-Bag exits the vet clinic, wearing a crisp, collared shirt. He disarms the alarm of the doctor’s shiny new SUV, --the car beeps and the doors unlock. T-Bag climbs in. He starts the car, and hits a button to dial the OnStar operator. A voice asks T-Bag what she can do for him. Grinning, T-Bag tells her he needs directions to Utah. David Apolskis Tweener, with a freshly shaved head, walks nervously through a bus station. As if by accident he bumps into a male commuter, and knocks the man’s cell phone from his hand, and onto the ground. Tweener apologizes, picks up the phone and hands it back to the annoyed commuter. Tweener walks over to a public phone kiosk and digs into his pocket. In his hands, we see the wallet he just lifted off the commuter. He pulls out the man’s driver’s license, and tries his name on for size – Scott Kolbrenner. Tweener impatiently stands in the ticket line at the bus station. A guy taps Tweener on the shoulder, and tells him he looks familiar. Tweener gets all fidgety, --has he been ID’d? The guy wants to know if Tweener rushed Sig Ep last semester? Tweener has no idea what “Sig Ep” is, but when he notices the kid’s college sweatshirt, he gets it – “nah,” he says. The lady at the ticket counter asks Tweener where to, “Utah,” he replies. Tweener glances behind him at a long-haired man on a terminal bench reading a newspaper. On the front page is yet another article on the Fox River eight. Tweener urgently asks the lady behind the counter what the deal is, and she tells him there’s nothing till tomorrow. He then tells her “Yo, I got forty five bucks, how far will that take me?” As the ticket lady types away, Tweener finally looses his nerve and dashes away from the counter. Tweener can’t help but smile a little as he strolls through the St. Louis Tech campus wearing a St. Louis Tech sweatshirt and baseball hat. He finds his way to the campus “ride board”and sees an ad requesting someone to share ride expenses with to Utah. The bottom of the ad is cut into little segments with the name and phone number of “Debra Jean Belle.” Tweener takes the whole card off the board and pockets it. Back at St. Louis Tech, Tweener waits on a bench, furtively glancing around. A young woman taps him on the shoulder and he startles. “Excuse me? Sorry. Are you Scott Kolbrenner?” It takes a moment for Tweener to remember his new alias. “Yeah. I am. You must be Debra Jean.” She tells him she was about to give up hope – he was the only person that answered her ad. “I guess there’s not a lot of Utah people out here…” Tweener tells her he’s just headed there to collect an inheritance, his grandpa just died. Debra Jean asks him where his stuff is, and he says he mailed it, which she finds a little strange. “Mailed it? I never heard of that.” But Tweener plays it off as no big deal, he’s got a friend who works UPS and hooked him up. Debra Jean looks a little hesitant, but Tweener turns on the charm, and Debra Jean can’t resist that smile, “I’m parked out front.” LJ Burrows Handcuffed, LJ is escorted into an interrogation room in the Cook County Court House; he has a visitor. A man in a dark suit reading a file turns to reveal that it’s FBI agent Alexander Mahone. The guard leaves the room, and the two are now alone. Mahone is pleasant enough, gesturing for LJ to sit, and compliments Michael and Lincoln’s feat. “You know, I have to tell you, what your Dad and Uncle pulled off…very impressive. I’ve been doing this for fourteen years and most escapes can be attributed to dumb luck or brute force. The level of planning and sophistication that went into this one and eight guys got out? I really do, professionally speaking have a lot of admiration for Michael and Lincoln.” Still, LJ’s not buying the ‘good cop’ speech, and asks Mahone what he needs. Mahone tells LJ he wants to help bring them in—peacefully. LJ says he doesn’t know where they are or where they’re going. Mahone says there’s another way LJ can help; he can go on TV. “I can have a camera crew down here in half an hour.” LJ leans forward and calmly tells Mahone: “You know what man? The murder charge they put on my Dad? The two murder charges they put on me? Everything’s been a set up coming from way up top. So the fact that you work for the government? I got nothin’ to say.” Mahone tells LJ he’s gonna give him the same advice he’d get from the guy at the deli “Start thinking about yourself, now. In fact – the sooner the better because no one, not your father LJ, not your uncle is going to do your time. And at sixteen years old you’re looking at a long stretch. How much time you get, where you serve it – who your cell mate might be? You need to start thinking about yourself, now. I want your dad, I want your uncle and I’m willing to deal. Don’t wait and let someone else get the reward.” He leaves LJ to ponder his choices. Lincoln’s in a car talking on his cell phone. He poses as Nick Savrinn, and gives his bar number, stating he has a call time with his client LJ Burrows. The guard at the courthouse puts LJ on the phone. Lincoln asks, “You know who this is?” LJ smiles, but he’s not alone, so he plays along, pretending that he’s having a conversation with his attorney. Lincoln tells LJ he’s worried about him and sorry about what he’s going through. LJ tells him, “Word is, after this hearing, cause of my dad being so high profile, they’re shipping me to an adult facility in Kingman, Arizona.” Lincoln says it’s not going to happen. LJ asks if he’s heard from Veronica today, --she didn’t show up and he’s been given some “court-appointed clown” to represent him. Lincoln, who doesn’t have the heart to tell LJ the truth, says he hasn’t heard from her. LJ tells Lincoln that he was visited by a fed who wanted him to get his dad to turn himself in. Lincoln says that knowing LJ’s dad, that’s not gonna to happen. Then Lincoln gets down to business. “Listen up LJ, this is real important. On the third, look out for Otis Wright. Got that? On the third, look out for Otis Wright. Until then, keep your head up.” LJ is confused, but Lincoln just tells him to remember, he’s going to do everything he can to get him out. Keeping up the pretense, LJ says “Nick, if you see my dad, tell him no mater what – I love him.” Michael gets back in the car just as Lincoln hangs up. Linc tells Michael he’s ready, to which Michael replies, “One more stop.” Michael enters a hardware store as a pretty girl walking her dog smiles at Lincoln who keeps watch outside. Inside, Michael blows off the friendly clerk who tries to make small talk with him. Michael quickly grabs duct tape, a can of spray paint and various other items. Outside, the pretty girl flags down a police officer and Lincoln realizes she’s ID’d him. Lincoln nonchalantly enters the hardware store, the friendly clerk offering up help once again. Lincoln declines, and finds Michael who’s still gathering supplies. “We have to go now.” Mike tells him he just needs to pay up. Lincoln urges they need to leave now. The friendly clerk greets another customer in front -- “How are you Officer?” Michael and Lincoln share a panicked look. The hardware store clerk walks to the back of the store with the police officer in tow. “Huh..they were right back here.” Meanwhile Lincoln and Michael escape out the back of the hardware store and walk around the corner. Lincoln tells Michael they can make it to the courthouse on foot from where they are. But Michael is not reassured –he doesn’t want to ditch their car. “You don’t understand. Everything is in that car.” The car however, which they had parked outside of the store, is now surrounded by cops. But Lincoln is only thinking about one thing right now –LJ. “Forget about the damn car, we don’t have time. Come on man, let’s go.” Michael carries a black duffel bag as he and Lincoln walk toward the courthouse. Lincoln tells Michael, “This thing doesn’t work out and you end up goin’ back to Fox River, I ain’t comin’ to get ya. I mean, you are the brains, and I am the brute.” Michael laughs a little, but then Lincoln gets serious -- “Michael, you don’t have to do this.” Michael looks up at the courthouse, turns to Lincoln “Let’s go.” They head for a rear stairwell, and begin to climb. LJ’s back in the interrogation room when Mahone enters –and he’s not happy. “You got a call from Nick Savrinn earlier today, what was that all about?” LJ tries to play it cool and just tells him that Nick is his attorney and that’s privileged information. But Mahone’s not falling for it. “Hmm, that’s odd. Nick Savrinn was found dead in his apartment an hour before the call came in to you.” Mahone plays a tape recording of Lincoln telling LJ to remember “on the third, look out for Otis Wright. Until then keep your head up.” Mahone admonishes LJ for playing “fast and loose” with him, and asks once more who Otis Wright is. LJ says he has no idea. Once again, Mahone tries to call him on his bluff –“I think you do. And if you don’t tell me, after you’re convicted, I will be in that courtroom when you’re sentenced and I will hang you out to dry. Take that to the bank.” Michael and Lincoln climb onto the roof of the courthouse, throw off their suit jackets and get down to business. Michael pulls two yellow plastic guns out of the duffel bag, and spray paints them black. Lincoln uses a screwdriver to remove the grating on a steepled object protruding from the building. After the grate is freed, Lincoln pulls a long sturdy rope from their gear. Inside the courthouse, Mahone walks behind LJ and the bailiff as they head towards the elevator bank. Mahone is on his cell trying to get in touch with the prosecutor on LJ’s case, and requests a meeting. As LJ stands in front of the elevator bank, he notices the number three on the siding of one of the elevators, and hears his Dad’s voice in his head “on the third, look out for Otis Wright.” LJ then looks up, and sees a sign over the elevators that say “Otis Manufacturing.” The doors to elevator #2 opens, and LJ tries to stall by squatting and tying his shoe as the bailiff and Mahone wait. The doors to elevator #2 close, and annoyed, the bailiff hits the call button again. Elevator #3 opens, and he ushers LJ along. Mahone looks up and sees the “Otis Manufacturing” placard above the elevators and everything starts to fall into place. He stops the elevator doors just as they are about to close, and says “I’ll escort the boy.” The bailiff steps off the elevator, and Mahone gets on; smiling as he pushes the button for the lobby. In the elevator, alone with LJ, Mahone mutters to himself. “Otis right. Otis elevator, on the right. What is he planning?” Suddenly the grate in the ceiling of the elevator shaft opens, and Lincoln points a gun at Mahone. He instructs Mahone to keep his gun in the holster and no one will get hurt. Lincoln tells LJ to hit the stop button on the elevator. LJ does so and Lincoln says “he’s coming with us, so just stay cool, super cop.” Mahone catches a glimpse of Michael above the elevator and the two glare at each other with a mixture of curiosity and distrust. Michael tells LJ to give him Mahone’s gun. Lincoln threatens Mahone with the gun once more and Mahone lets LJ grab his gun out of the holster. LJ hands it up to Michael, and Lincoln starts to pull LJ up out of the elevator. But as he does so, he accidentally drops his own gun; and it clatters to the floor with a hollow sound, alerting Mahone that it isn’t real. Mahone immediately grabs LJ’s feet and Michael points Mahone’s own gun at him, telling him to back off. Mahone says “Give yourselves up and the kid can walk. It’s the only way he’s getting out of here!” Michael and Lincoln struggle to get LJ out of Mahone’s grip, and as Mahone realizes he’s losing the battle he kicks the elevator alarm switch. LJ’s the first to realize they’re sunk, “Dad, let me go.” But Lincoln won’t. Accepting that it’s too late, LJ pleads with his dad, “You gotta let me go.” Heartbroken, Lincoln releases his grip, and LJ falls back to the floor of the elevator. Michael shuts the panel above the elevator, and LJ tries to incapacitate Mahone by landing one on him, but to no avail. Mahone pins LJ to the wall –and furious, he kicks LJ. The elevator doors open and Mahone points up to the roof, “Up there! Scofield is in the building!” He motions for a couple of guards to take LJ away as he storms out in pursuit, “Scofield and Burrows are in the building.” Michael and Lincoln sprint down the street desperate to get away from the flatfoots chasing them. Two blue-suited, beat-walkers, happy for a little action, draw their guns, and fire as Lincoln and Michael jump into a small truck parked at the curb. Bullets hit the metal casing of the vehicle as Lincoln starts the truck and speeds away; the blues follow in hot pursuit on foot behind them. An armed policemen runs up to the truck that Lincoln and Michael used to flee. But when the cop reaches the driver’s seat, we see that he’s too late –it’s empty. Nearby, Michael and a wounded Lincoln are running on foot; Lincoln is not doing well. “You gotta move-“ Michael urges him, but Lincoln can’t. He collapses onto the curb holding his leg in pain. Michael pauses when he realizes that Lincoln’s been shot. Bad. “Oh my God,” Michael whips into action, and ties a handkerchief around Lincoln’s wound. But all Lincoln can think about is LJ. “I failed him.” Outside the courthouse LJ is brought to a D.O.C. van by a smart-mouthed C.O. “Hope you packed a lunch. It’s a long way to Arizona.” LJ just ignores him and steps into the van; the door closes with a resounding thud. Mahone hustles over to the abandoned truck left behind by Michael and Lincoln. Mahone sees the blood, and there’s quite a bit. Mahone barks out orders “Get men at all the area hospitals. Wherever they are, one of them is bleeding good – which means they either come to us, or they die.” Brad Bellick Bellick enters his bedroom at home, and closes it behind him. He takes a seat on his bed looking absolutely crestfallen. “Bradley?” a woman’s voice calls from the other room. “Yeah, Ma?” Bellick answers dejectedly. She wonders what he’s doing home so early and searching for an excuse, he mumbles that he had to take his personal days before they went away. Bellick’s Ma asks why he’s not out looking for the convicts, and Bellick tells her “they’ve got other people doing that now.” She picks up on his distress, but Bellick tells her he’s OK, and gives her a kiss. She exits his bedroom, and once again Bellick is left alone to ponder. He takes his shot gun out of his duffle bag, and sits with it, contemplating his future. CH-CHUNK - Bellick racks his shotgun, resigned to take his own life. But before he can get any further, his mother calls out to him -- “Bradley?” Bellick sighs, “Yes, Ma?” “They just announced the rewards on TV for the convicts,” she says, “a hundred thousand dollars a piece, three-hundred thousand for the animal who killed the President Reynolds’ brother. Why every wacko in the country is going to be after those cons now, wouldn’t ya say?” The life begins to come back into Bellick’s eyes. He just found his new reason to live. Henry Pope Pope is in his office at Fox River packing up his things. He walks over to the model of the Taj Mahal still sitting on a table, and flashes back to Michael helping him build it – the camaraderie they shared – Pope saying how fortunate he feels to have met Michael. Another flash: Michael holding a shiv on Pope - telling him he’s breaking out, and that he is going to make sure Lincoln goes with him. Back in real time, the Pope stares at the Taj Mahal for another moment before picking up a lamp and smashing the replica, meant as his Anniversary gift, to smithereens. Trivia * Otis refers to the cryptic statement given to L.J. by Lincoln over the phone, "On the third, look out for Otis (W)right." Otis is the name of the manufacturer of the elevators in the courthouse. * Bellick speaks harshly about Sara to a C.O. saying that's what happens when you let women work in law enforcement but Bellick recommended Fox River as a career for Sara during a Substance Abuser Recovery Program where they met years ago. *Lincoln sees LJ after 15 episodes. He did speak for the last time in season 1 with him on the phone in Tweener. *Kelly O'Neil Jackson would later play a Transport Guard. *This is the first time that T-Bag kills someone who appeared in a season premiere (Marvin Gudat). This also will go on in the next 2 seasons with Lechero and Sancho. * This is the episode where Michael and Lincoln first meet Mahone. External links